


A special holiday

by DonaIDK



Series: F1 Oneshots from DonaIDK [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Lance Stroll - Fandom
Genre: Celebrations, F/M, Hanukkah, Holiday, Marriage Proposal, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonaIDK/pseuds/DonaIDK
Summary: Request on Tumblr: Hello! can I please request a Lance Stroll x girlfriend Reader where they celebrate Hanukkah together (Lance is Jewish and so am I lol) and Lance proposes? Thank you very much! Your writing is great!!
Relationships: Lance Stroll/Original Female Character(s), Lance Stroll/Reader
Series: F1 Oneshots from DonaIDK [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089428
Kudos: 4





	A special holiday

Celebrating Hanukkah, while living by the F1 schedule was never really easy. Some years we got lucky, meaning we could spend all the holiday days together at home, without having to travel or celebrate in a foreign country. Still, even when it wasn’t the case, we always made it work. Usually either by me travelling to him or him coming home as soon as possible, so we could spend the maximum amount of days together. It wasn’t the best solution, but the only way to do it, without disrupting Lance’s career every year when our holiday and his races lined up awkwardly. No one would have been happy with him, if he always missed a race or two. Not even himself. He had too much passion for the sport to just give up chances because of his religion. He rather found a way to fit everything into his schedule.

This year we were quite lucky, having 5 days of the holiday free for Lance and also me being able to travel with him to Abu Dhabi. We also flew out both of our families, so we could celebrate together and wouldn’t have to spend days travelling back to Canada and getting over the jetlag. It was the easier solution from the two, and I could see how happy Lance was that his family was there for the last race, cheering him on and then also taking part in all the rituals. We had everything needed with us, set up in the hotel room just as we would have had it at home. It wasn’t perfect, but enough to be worth not travelling after the race immediately. He was tired after getting out of the car anyways, falling asleep almost as soon as we got back to our room, making me get ready for bed with a smile on my face. I really couldn’t ask for more than falling asleep and waking up next to him, getting on with all our plans for the remainder of the holiday the next morning.

The first time I woke up to the bed and blankets moving I thought it was still quite early, not even opening my eyes and just making sure I got back to the dream I was pulled out of harshly. Although I fell back asleep, the little sounds, soft music and delicious aroma coming from the kitchen did not let me stay in my slumber for a lot longer. Hearing the sizzling of the oil in the pan and smelling the mouthwatering scents flowing around the room made me sit up with a sigh, giving up on my plan of sleeping in. Still, I couldn’t stay mad for long, my lips curling into a smile as soon as I spotted Lance standing next to the stove. I knew that he was making our favourite, even though it wasn’t usually a breakfast food.

“ Morning! ” I mumbled into his back as I stepped behind him, hugging his middle with both of my arms. “ I was missing latkes for breakfast in the last few days. ” I added, the smile turning to a grin that I hid into his skin when his hand landed on mine, which were resting on his stomach.

“ I know. That's why we’re having it. ” He let out a laugh although first shuddered a little from how cold my fingers were against his skin. He was always like a heater compared to my usual body temperature. “ Although I’m pretty sure we won’t be eating anything else for the next few days. ” He let out a laugh, leaning his head on mine as I rested my chin on his shoulder. I had to be on my tiptoes, but it was too comfortable to make me stand normally.

“ Your mum does it best. I can’t wait to get back home twice my usual size. ” I let out a content sigh, imagining all the food we’re gonna have in the upcoming days. “ I could never say no to our family recipes. ” A sigh ran out of me at the speed of light, making me close my eyes and going back to standing normally. I just rested my forehead on his shoulder blade until he was done and we could sit down to eat.

After our meal we packed the remaining clothes and things into our suitcases, so we could leave the hotel for the little beachside house we rented for the holiday we decided to spend in Abu Dhabi. It was easier to spend time with family in a house rather than three separate hotel rooms. We would also have more room to cook and take part in our usual activities. We also made sure to get a house that had a pool, so we could relax a bit in the water without having to go to the crowded beach. That usually ended with someone recognising Lance, making it impossible to relax and enjoy our time there. It was quite inevitable right after a race weekend, with most of the fans who flew out for the event staying for a few days longer and touring the city. I couldn’t fault them though, we did the same just a bit more discreetly, without looking for celebrities everywhere.

The was just a 10 minutes taxi ride away from the hotel, getting us there just minutes before Lance’s parents and Chloe arrived. My family was a bit later, only arriving for lunch as they wanted to have a look around Abu Dhabi, which we already did prior to the weekend. They arrived in time to help us set the table and finish the last steps of getting the food done too. With everyone there it was a meal spent with constant chatter, leaving all of us tired and easily slipping into a content food coma. All the spots on the couches were taken up, as soon as the dishes were done and we could just sit around, watching something on TV. I was just tapping away on my phone, absentmindedly going through my instagram feed and liking a photo here and there, mostly from friends or colleagues, not really paying attention to anything happening around us.

“ I found some fairy lights and candles in one of the closets. We could maybe set them up for dinner? It would look even fancier. ” Lance tapped my legs, which were resting on his thighs as my body was turned towards him. I looked up immediately from the screen, debating his idea for a second. “ Or I can, if you’re too lazy. ” He rolled his eyes, making me shake my head as I pinched the skin on his arm.

“ We can. Maybe on the balcony? We could have dinner there if the temperature goes down a bit. ” I offered back, loving how his idea sounded. The balcony had a fantastic view of the beach that was lit up thanks to all the cafes, bars and clubs every night. It would look perfect with a background like that. “ But not now. I’m too full to move. ” I added, resting my head back, my next blink lasting longer than usual, as my eyes just stayed closed.

When I woke up it was the only me on the couch now lying down and with a thin blanket over my body. I could hear their voices from different spots in the house, making me stretch before truly getting up. Massaging the remnants of sleep out of my eyes I joined them outside. I was surprised to see all the lights already set up around, wrapped over the wooden fence and a few posts that were on the balcony. I heard as they suddenly stopped talking, both Lance and our dads turning to me before Lawrence and Dad rather walked back inside, leaving us alone. I was confused for a second, but didn’t pay much mind to the situation and rather just walked up next to my boyfriend.

“ This already looks perfect. ” I looked around, as I leant on the fence next to him. “ The candles will just be the cherry on top. ” My head turned in his way but he looked quite out of it. He was looking down at me, but from his eyes I knew his mind was really somewhere else. I bumped our shoulders, making him shake a little before focusing back on me.

“ Yeah, I don’t even know if we need them or not. Maybe we can just leave it like this. ” He looked around still a bit confused, but I didn’t really want to ask about it. I knew he would bring anything important up to me. “ Maybe we can just see and decide before dinner. ” He added, pulling me to him and circling his arms around me when I rested back into his chest.

“ That can work. It doesn’t take long to set up some candles. ” I shrugged a little, watching our families walk around the house, engaging in short conversations, before they would join us outside. “ Pool? ” I asked him when I saw some of them have changed into bathing suits and shorts, letting us know what their ideas were.

“ Yes. It’s still too warm for me here. ” He let out a laugh, letting go of me but following behind as we entered through the sliding door.

Just ten minutes later we were already all in the pool, sitting around the edge just talking about whatever came up. I was always grateful that our families connected this well. It would have been a lot harder to spend time and travel together if they didn’t like each other as much as they did. But we had nothing to fear, as their personalities clicked quite quickly, and they liked the other from the first second. I would say it was usually picture perfect whenever they met up. Couldn’t have asked for more, truly. 

When I started to resemble a crinkled up foil sheet both Chloe and I decided to start preparing dinner, while the others stayed outside. After quickly toweling off and changing clothes, we were already in the kitchen, getting everything ready. It took them a while to crawl out of the pool, helping us cook and set the table when every part of the stove was turned off. Thanks to the Abu Dhabi weather we didn’t have to fear catching a cold and most of us just chose thin clothing. I myself had a short sundress that I took with myself and decided tonight was the right time to finally whip it out. It was perfect for the still warm night air and I knew Lance would love it too, as it was in his favourite colour. When I saw his eyes scanning me from top to bottom, I knew I succeeded.

Dinner was delicious again and really fun with the music playing lowly in the background. The sun already set when we got the dessert out of the fridge, and onto the table. It was while we devoured the donuts that I caught all of them staring at me, at different occasions, but they were always quick to look away, making furrow my brows. Still, I stayed silent, deciding it must be a coincidence as I couldn’t spot anything that would explain their staring in any way. I could just hope it wasn’t something serious I just didn’t know about yet.

“ We should take a family picture. It’s too well decorated to let it go to waste. ” Lawrence offered, standing up immediately to get his phone. We all gladly went with his idea, standing next to each other.

We waited for him to set up the phone at the right height and set a timer on it. He still had time to get back to us and step behind Chloe, who was standing next to me. I felt Lance move around a bit, his hand leaving my waist but I only looked at him after the photo was taken. What I saw was something I never really thought would happen that day. He was already on one knee, a little box in his hand. There was a huge smile on his lips, but I saw he was anxious, hif fingers moving around the box.

“ Y/N, we have been celebrating and getting through everything together for several years now. It’s impossible for me to imagine my life without you and I don’t even want to try it. I want you there always, whatever I’m doing and whatever’s gonna happen in the future. ” Lance started, our families stepping back a little and making it feel like it was only the two of us there. “ Will you marry me? ” He asked in the end, opening the box, and I could feel the first tears roll down my cheeks.

“ Yes. ” I nodded without a second thought as I knew for years what my answer would be. It wasn’t really a question for me after being there for eachother for several years now.

I could feel him push the band onto my finger gently, before enveloping me into a hug. I hid my face to his neck, the applause around us hitting my ears immediately. In that exact second, I understood our dads talking with him, and everyone staring at me during dinner. They all knew about it and still managed to keep it all a secret, not even giving me the chance to suspect anything. We had to retake the photo but I really couldn’t mind. I was too over the moon with the breathtaking jewelry on my finger, which held so much promise for our future, that I couldn’t wrap my head around it. I needed a few days to fully realise what this all meant, and I couldn’t get time to pass quick enough so we could start another chapter in our journey.


End file.
